1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of a harmless sound-producing child's toy.
2. The Prior Art
Numerous devices have been created for the amusement of children by way of noise makers, toy guns and the like. Where such devices create sound by the impact of a resilient hard member against a ratchet wheel or the like, the sound is not simulative of gun fire.
To create a more realistic simulation of gun fire, use has been made of caps, being increments of gunpowder attached at spaced positions along a paper carrier. However, the explosion of a cap creates hazards by way of sparking, and also the rapidly expanding burnt particles may detonate in close proximity to a child's eye or ear, resulting in injury.